I Saw You On Facebook
by reije
Summary: Ever tried stalking onto your bestfriend's friend's facebook profile who has no relations to you and suddenly got attracted just by a simple page? And then suddenly meeting the person for real? Well, Syaoran and Sakura have. S/S with some E/T. AU Oneshot
1. I Saw You On Facebook

_**I Saw You On Facebook**_

Reijee's Rant: Yok~ I'm a newbie at this, and this is super rookie fanfic, so it's bound to have some mistakes. Review me to help me improve ok? Hope you guys like my style of writing though, xD 

Disclaimer: CCS; not mine, Storyline; mine, I thank genius CLAMP for making such wonderful couples, especially Sakura and Syaoran !

* * *

><p>22-year-old Daidouji Tomoyo was sitting in a chair, outside a small café in the big city of Tokyo. She sipped her blackcurrant juice, as she typed her reply to her best friend's message in her facebook inbox.<p>

_I'm doing fine here Sakura. Thanks for worrying though! Business at my boutique here is running smoothly, and I have lots of new friends. Don't worry, you're always my favourite one! (u0)b Anyways, I want you to also know that I have 2 new workers, and they are H.A.W.T.! I just want to tie them up and play dress up with them! Now, don't go off imagining something wrong dear.. Here are their emails on Facebook , and some 'particulars', just in case you're interested ;D _

_Dontbothermailingme gmail . com –Li Syaoran, a cold, rich guy, but still works UNDER me, muahaha! _

_Eli_Moon gmail. com –Hiiragizawa Eriol , Li's cousin,he's… well, a sarcastic romantic mystery! Ehehe…._

_Oh well, here ends my reply. Come by soon Sakura! So I can finally show you my new line made ESPECIALLY for YOU! Muah~! _

_p/s: I'm also dating Eriol~ teehee ^/^_

* * *

><p><em><span>Three days later…<span>_

When Sakura opened her reply from Tomoyo, her first impression was;

_Looooooong _

All she asked was a simple 'How are you in Tokyo?' and what she got was _that._ Well, it's not surprising coming from Tomoyo, even if she seemed like the quiet matured girl.

When she read the reply, she concluded one thing; _Her cousin was happy and she's dating an unknown guy without introducing him to me._ And that was (_almost)_fine with her . Though her curiosity got stabbed on (_quite a lot)_ when Tomoyo mentioned those 2 (_Hawt…?)_ workers. So being the curious person she is, she copied the email address and searched.

* * *

><p><em><span>A week later…<span>_

Tomoyo was _bored. _So _bored. _

Her darling, Mr. Eriol, was out on a meeting with a customer, and her other worker, Syaoran, is having a day off. Oh well, at least in a couple of hours, Sakura would be here! Yay~!

Tomoyo browsed through her clothing line, smiling as she remembered her favourite cousin visiting her soon. Suddenly, a pair of suited arms snaked around her waist, and a breezy whisper was blowed into her ear.

"What's the big smile for dear, for me, maybe?"

Tomoyo squealed and her ears turned red as she turned around to see her culprit. "Eriol! Welcome back, how was the meeting? And for your question, it's not for you,"

She giggled when she saw his confused face, which then turned into his usual moon smile. "As usual, your designs wow-ed them and you've gotten yourself a new regular dear, thanks to the great –_ouch_- me." Eriol rubbed his pinched cheek, and continued,

"So, what's that smile for? You're not cheating are you?" His eyes squinted on her, and Tomoyo just laughed it off.

"No, of course not!" While Eriol's arms were tight around her waist, Tomoyo's was linked around his neck.

"My precious, sweet, cutest, beautiful, cousin is coming by later, and staying here for a couple of weeks. You know, the one I've always keep telling you about! "

_Oh yeah.. she kept gushing bout that for a whole week non-stop. _Eriol just chuckled nervously.

"Yeah.. I remember. So when is she coming by then?"

"Sometime soon. I'm going to get the clothes ready!" Tomoyo escaped from their cuddling, and went to the back of the boutique to find some clothes that she had kept in a separate hanger. Eriol was left standing there confused, and a bit sad that the warmth he had just now had gone.

"What are the clothes for dear?" He asked as he walked over to where Tomoyo was, who was busy finding more clothes around the boutique.

"Why, did you think she'd just come and _visit?_ Sakura has been my _favourite_ model and _inspiration_ for _years!_ I'm _not _going to waste my chance of her visit and let her try on these wonderful new clothes I made _especially _for her!"

And that's where Eriol was starting to pity this cousin of hers. And also envy her.

A bit.

* * *

><p>Syaoran was busy browsing through his Facebook page, as he waited for his drink inside a café, the same café where Tomoyo begged for his email to send to her cousin a week before. He remembered going to her page once, but he just gave it a look and went to another page. Considering he's got nothing to do now, might as well double-check.<p>

_Kinomoto Sakura, 19 years old, born in Tomoeda, Japan, studying in….. Tokyo University?_

That intrigued him. Tomoyo said nothing about her going to TU.

_Probably a surprise._ Syaoran mused. _Now.. her picture is decent, not one of those phony edited ones._

He clicked her 'Profile Pictures' album, and watched her pictures one by one. The more he saw them, the more he noticed that she was beautiful, with emerald eyes (_his favourite colour),_ short caramel brown hair (_that looked so soft), _pink (_delicious looking)_ full lips, and a (_creamy white skin) _petite figure.

Interested in her more and more, Syaoran went to her wall, and read her posts and comments. All of her status were likely quotes, and Syaoran found most of them likable. Her comments to her friends also seemed friendly, and there was hardly any harsh or rude words said, and all of them were spelled normally.

Her friends were also only a couple of hundreds. _Only picking those who you know huh? Nice._ Syaoran smirked.

But then he suddenly realized.

_Am I a stalker?_

Syaoran freezed his actions of browsing more through Sakura's profile on his iPhone, his eyes a bit wide and a look of disbelief was sprawled on his face.

_I, the GREAT LI SYAORAN, though is working cough__under__cough Daidouji Tomoyo, is creeping into a stranger's profile, and stalking her? _

Her exited his browser, and face-palmed himself. As he questioned his actions, the waitress that served his drink gave him a weird look, and went back to her work.

* * *

><p>Sakura went out of the office building of Tokyo University with a big smile. She finally did it!<p>

Kinomoto Sakura, now a student of Tokyo University, is currently going to surprise her best cousin by going to her boutique an hour earlier and tell her the great news! (_though I wish she wouldn't give me The Killer Bear-Hug.)_ You would wonder why the dense, naïve Sakura who is rivals with Math (_cough_), is attending this great university?

Well, Sakura found a soft spot for literature, and instead of having an imaginative mind for creating clothes like Tomoyo, she found one for creating fantasy stories. Besides, she's currently one of the top online-novel writers in Japan! Her best-written item was a young girl, catching magical cards with magical creatures such as lion and panthers with her best friend, and also a rival, which she ended falling in love with along the journey of fantasy.

Continuing with her current status, Sakura hummed as she walked along the streets of Shibuya, when she suddenly got hungry. And as fate may have called, she decided on the café where Tomoyo just love to hang out.( _Although not knowing there is a certain man sitting inside browsing her Facebook profile. But we'll keep that a secret, won't we? Shhh~_) Taking a seat outside, she ordered her food and drinks.

While waiting, she remembered a particular thing that was kept so behind in her mind.

A man named _Li Syaoran._

It all started with that letter, and so she checked out the two pages. Of course, Eriol was first. To Sakura, he seemed totally Tomoyo's type. In fact, they looked like a perfect old Victorian era couple; just throw in some frilly clothes of Tomoyo's creation, and some old buildings, they will look _perfect_.

Imagining them, Sakura got inspired to make another novel, and thanked Tomoyo mentally in her mind. She started making her draft, forgetting all about the other guy, the Li something-something.

Not after half an hour later, after finishing the outlines of her new story in her HTC, Sakura once again remembered the forgotten guy. So she opened his page (_not before giggling at his email. A grouchy one, huh?_ ) , and wasn't surprised to see it was private, except for his pictures.

As she opened his profile pictures album, her face was blushed with the hot fire of red.

_H…Handsome._

That was the only thing in her mind. Li Syaoran (R/R: i'm saying too much of his full name _ _") was definitely her type. With unruly brown hair (_that probably feels like silk if touched)_¸amber eyes (_with a sparkle of beautiful gold_), and his (_strong, lean_) tall structure, everything just draws her in. Not to mention, his style of clothing was conservative, yet excludes an appropriate amount of sex appeal at the same time.

_And the fact that he wears cardigans and no-lens glasses with headphones in this picture right here just brought out my inner obsession for casual-stylish nerds. Even though I know he's not. Oh well._

When she went back to his page (cough_to escape an on-coming nosebleedcough), _she went to Eriol's page again, and read some comments that Syaoran makes. Some of them were short, but efficient. Some were rude, probably retorting to any of Eriol's teases (_cute cousin? Wha?_), but Sakura found them quite amusing. Soon, her thought of him went to one thing;

_A great guy who is her best friend's worker and she no relations to what-so-ever, and she would probably never ever know him, or much more, have him._

With a sad sigh, she locked her HTC, and ate her recently arrived order. Almost done with her meal, she sipped her drink, and stopped for a while to read a text message from Tomoyo.

_From: Tomo-chan_

_Can't w8! I've got TONS 4 u 2 dressup 4! And the clothes are ESPECIALLY 4 u! xoxo_

Sakura sweated a bit, and smiled nervously. Just as she was about to type in her reply, a sudden impulse inside her brain suddenly told her to raise her head up.

Lo and behold, fate played the strings.

* * *

><p>Syaoran was done with his drink, but he lounged around for bit, and then finally decided to go. Just as he stood up, a greeting came out of nowhere.<p>

"Li….Syaoran?"

A colleague of his, Takashi Yamazaki, smiled at him. Syaoran's brain functioned to find who he was, and when he got the right file, he put on his business smile and shook hands with Takashi.

"How are you Takashi-san? It's nice meeting you here," Takashi just smiled back at him, "Fine, as usual. How about you? I heard you're employed in the designing business. That's a surprise,"

Syaoran twitched a bit before he answered, "Yeah.. Same for me, fine. I had to work under Daidouji-san to gain experience, so says my mother. I'll be starting on my own very soon though,"

Takashi chuckled, "That's just how you are Li. Brave and confident, that's what I admire you for man. Oh well, better go. My girlfriend's gonna be mad for leaving her outside for too long. Good day Li," After a pat on the back of Syaoran, Takashi left outside to his girlfriend.

Syaoran followed behind him, and said his greetings when they reached outside. He watched as Takashi jogged to Chiharu, his girl, as he was scolded and pulled by the ear by the said girl. After a few steps forward, a wind suddenly blew from his right, making him turned his head to the left.

What he saw for a split second, was something that was _never_ in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA'S POV<strong>

_So there he is, standing there, watching from afar. I stared at him, ever since he came out of that door. My fingers froze from typing the letters of my reply. _

_Then he turned, and being me, being shy little me, I avoided it by pretending to type on my phone. Did he caught me staring? Probably not. A strong wind was blowing, it was probably just reflex. _

_But. Just, a 'but'._

_For that one split second. Just that split second of time. _

_His eyes were surprised, as though he knew me. _

_He….knows __me__?_

_Hah, impossible._

_Right?_

* * *

><p><strong>SYAORAN'S POV<strong>

_It's her… It's really her, I mean, it's __her__. Kinomoto Sakura, my boss's cousin who has no relations to me yet I stalked her Facebook page. Awkward. _

_Though seeing her real, even for just split-second of sight, she was truly, beautiful. The pictures lied to me fully. _

_Now I'm staring at her, her face was down, staring at her screen while typing a message, probably. Her ears are red though, I wonder why?_

_A fever? I'd gladly offer a ride. Wait. She doesn't even know me, why would I even help her? _

_Pftshhhaw..! Just cause she's pretty much my taste and she's looks like an angel, doesn't mean I should be nice to her right?_

…_..shut up…._

_But. Just, but._

_For that one split second. Just that split second of time. _

_Her eyes were surprised, as though she knew me. _

_She….knows __me__?_

_Hah, impossible. Cause my profile is private. _

_Right?_

* * *

><p>So here Tomoyo was, tears brimming from the corner her eyes, as she saw her <em>dear, beloved, cutest, sweetest, beautiful <em>cousin surprising her by coming an hour earlier and telling the great news of being accepted in TU.

_She..she's gonna stay in Tokyo! For a whole 2 years, maybe more! OOoOoh~! This is going to be great! I'm going to come __**every**__ day to her apartment, dorm, or whatever and I'm going to dress her up until she __**dies! THEN I CAN DRESS HER UP FOREVER BY FREEZING HER DEAD BODY! **_…_OH GOD. Eriol is right. I am turning psychotic. And those crime shows aren't helping either. But WHAT-eva~!_

Sakura is currently turning blue, her life flashing before her eyes, as her great-granny welcoming her in a field of garden.

Yes, she is currently in _The Killer Bear-Hug._

Eriol _tried_ to pry Tomoyo off, but the woman seemed to have grown 2 eyes at the back of her head and kicked his family jewels by lifting her legs from behind high as she can.

_Let Sakura be killed, she deserves it! _Eriol thought menacingly, as he withstand the throbbing pain. Sometimes he wonders why he's even dating a cousin-obsessed woman.

"T…Tomoyo.. If you don't let…me.. go soon.. ugh.. I'm meeting.. great-granny…" As soon as the words were spoken, Tomoyo let her go and apologized, but her hands that was clutching Sakura's upper arm was a new killer move.

_The Killer Claw-Clutch. _Name decided.

"Oh gosh, Sakura! I'm so so so so so GLAD that you are here! GLAD doesn't even say it! It's OUT OF THIS WORLD! Let's go to the back, I have TONS of new clothes for you to try on, _right away! _ All of the clothes are-"

"_Especially made for me/her" _ It appears Eriol and Sakura are going to be _great_ friends. They just chuckled seeing Tomoyo's confused, and a bit irritated expression.

"Do I really say that line too much?" And the duos gave a positive.

The bell from the door distracted the three, and Syaoran came into view.

All things seemed to stop for Sakura and Syaoran, and Tomoyo and Eriol noticed this. Oh, they _sure_ did.

Eriol coughed to gain their attention back to earth, and his dear tried to hold in her giggle seeing two red tomatos in front of her.

"Syaoran, how nice of you to come by on your free day. I thought you'd be on your bed all day long like you said on the phone yesterday," Eriol teased. The girls giggled and Syaoran was now redder than a tomato, and there was steam coming from his ear. He was angry, _not _'embarrassed'! Pfftshaw… The _great _Li? _No wayyyyy._

_"Shut up. _ I was just dropping by to pick up my jacket that I left yesterday..." Syaoran grunted, with his cheeks slowly rising with pink in colour.

"Oh well, at least you're here! Come and meet my cousin Li-san. Her name's Kinomoto Sakura! Oh , and I forgot to introduce you properly to Eriol, here's my darling~," Tomoyo gushed, her eyes sparkling as she dragged a nervously smiled Eriol to her best friend.

Eriol and Sakura shook hands and greeted each other, and she turned to Syaoran.

"Kinomoto Sakura, "

"Li Syaoran,"

_I know. _They both thought simultaneously. When their hands touched, a spark of electricity flowed through them, and another wave of red came and painted their faces.

Tomoyo, being the dev-cough- I mean, _angel_ she is, dragged her darling and went out of the scene of the two soon-to-be lovebirds. She needed her video camera for this!

* * *

><p>An awkward silence followed for 5 minutes after the introduction. Tomoyo was <em>impatient.<em>

_Very impatient._

* * *

><p>Sakura and Syaoran was just standing there, eyes avoiding each other, fingers finding something to distract with, face flushed red, like those middle-schoolers that were new in dating.<p>

After quite a while, Syaoran faced her, and finally talked.

"So, how is it in Tokyo?" _Great Syaoran, great…_

"Great! I'm loving it so far. I just ate at a café nearby, I'm thinking of becoming a regular there," _IDIOT SAKURA! WHY DID YOU MENTION THE CAFÉ! Dangbatnabbit! Don't I have anything else to talk about?_

"Really? I'm a regular, and the food there is great. I went by earlier to have a drink….. ," _Relax Syaoran, chill.. take a deep breath.. no need to rush.. WHY THE HELL DID I RUSH THE LAST IMPORTANT PART! WAIT! __**WHY DID I EVEN MENTION THAT!**_

"Err.. yeah, that was me.. urm.. I saw you too… and er…" _He saw me. He saw me. He saw me. He saw me. He saw me. _That was the only thing in Sakura's mind, as her cheeks were tainted with red. Her hands and fingers were playing with the hem of her shirt, her eyes avoiding his and glancing sideways.

Syaoran was just speechless for words. Sakura was too cute, and that's coming from **him. **Li Syaoran who **never** calls **anything or anyone** _cute._ With all courage he has left in his gut, he asked a simple yet deep question.

"Can I add you as my friend in Facebook?"

* * *

><p><em>3 days later….<em>

Soooo…

Sakura and Syaoran, are _not _dating. And that doesn't go well for a certain Daidouji. When it doesn't go well for Daidouji, Hiirigizawa would also suffer the consequences. Hiirigizawa is now persuading, _begging, _his dear cousin, Li, to ask Kinomoto, on a date. How?

Facebook, duh?

"Shut up Eriol! I'll ask her sooner or later! Now stop bugging my work you blue-haired old man!"

"But cousiiiiiiin! She strangles me each time she's reminded Sakura's free every single night!"

"It's only been 3 days! It's too soon!"

"What are you? 79? Ask her no or I'll throw all these signed papers!"

"You wouldn't…."

"I dare so! For my beloved dear and my own life!"

"…ugh! FINE!"

"YOU ARE A LIFE SAVIOUR! I LOVE YOU CUZ! Okay that's… eww.. Anyways, ask her today, or else I'll come back here and do destruction to your office,"

And Hiirigizawa's job of persuading was done. Now it is all up to Li.

_Hmph.. It's only been three days! No need to rush. And I'm not old school! Tch.. _

Syaoran looked at his work. There were stacks of it, and he didn't want Eriol to destroy them, especially the ones he had finished. Guess he'd better do it. Yep. He'd do it.

He's doing it. Oh yeahhh, his iPhone is in his hands now.

Almost there, almost pushing it. Almost pushing her number.

Almost…. Almost….. Oh f*** it all.

_I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S OLD SCHOOL! ARGH!_

_(__**request sent**__)_

* * *

><p>"TOMOYO!"<p>

Sakura rushed down the stairs of Tomoyo's mansion in Tokyo, with her face as red as a kettle.

"Wha? What is it?"

"Syaoran… he…he…"

"What what?"

Not being able to say any understandable words, Sakura just shoved her HTC into Tomoyo's face.

Soon, she was caught by _The Killer Bear-Hug._ Followed by the newly named _Shrilly Squeal of Deaf._

* * *

><p><em>Li Syaoran asked to be in a relationship with you.<em>

_**Request approved**_

* * *

><p>WOOT! Finally, thanks for reading my first fic :DD sorry for any misunderstandings and stuff, please leave reviews ^o^<p>

p/s: I'm sorry if it seems cut short, I like how it ended though ^^"

UPDATED on 8/2/12:::

THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVES!

I edited this one, and hopefully there won't be any more mistakes… _ _" anyways~ for the requests for a sequel, well, it's coming up! HINTHINTHINT: it might be a 3-shot~ xDDD

p/s/s: in case you haven't noticed, 'R/R' stands for 'Reijee's Rant' 8U


	2. Waiting For You On Skype

_**SEQUEL PART 1**_

Reijee's Rants: Yok~! I'M BACK! *avoids shooting arrows towards me* WOAH, HOLD YOUR HORSES PEOPLE. Er… well, I know I haven't been able to update ASAP, but hey, at least I did! Well, this is actually just the appetizer of the main course, so there's more to come! xD I hope you enjoy this little tease, I'll try to update the main course ASAP!

Warnings::: Grammar mistakes (hey, English isn't my first language!...not that I'm even good with my mother tongue..).

DISCLAIMER: If I was the creator, then you're Bill Gates. CLAMP, I can never be as awesome as you guys! xD

* * *

><p><em><span>In the quiet parts of Tokyo, 7 pm<span>_

Kinomoto Sakura, 22, now a highly-praised student of Tokyo University, slumped back into her couch which was in the living room of her and her cousin's apartment.

She had been typing non-stop for 6 whole hours; finishing her assignments, updating her online-novels, and chatting with her friends back in Tomoeda. Now that they've all been finished (her friends logged out), she sighed and turned her laptop into sleep mode and placed in on the coffee table from her lap.

Walking to the kitchen to get a hot cup of honey and milk tea, her thoughts wondered of a certain amber-eyed male she had been dating for a year. The man had been travelling in and out of the country for a whole month now, the reason being that his mother is preparing him to take over the (_insanely rich, huge, and powerful_ ) family business. The last time Sakura even got a proper phone call rather than simple text messages was 5 days ago.

Not the she minded of course, but she was a bit worried. _Did he eat well? Did he sleep well? Did he cope with his cousin, who followed him, well? _

Sakura froze her action of putting honey into the milk tea. _The last one was unnecessary._

Holding the now ready hot cup of her (_and his_) favourite drink, she walked back to her living room and slumped back into the soft couch. Sipping into her drink, Sakura's thoughts went back to her promise with Syaoran, which was an online date through Skype an hour later.

_Might as well check my e-mail. I think Tomoyo sent me a picture of her latest designs, made 'especially for me' again, I guess. _Sakura mused as she put down her now quarter full cup onto the coffee table.

Turning on her laptop and placing it on her lap, she logged into her e-mail account and browsed through her mails. Founding the one that she was looking for, she clicked on the e-mail and read it.

_From: sparkling_amethysteyes gmail . com_

'_SAKURA~! Guess what? Guess what, guess what, guess what? I finished the new line I created from my inspiration seeing you and Li snuggling together under that cherry tree! OH. MY. GOD. IT WAS SO FREAKING CUTE. _

_Thanks so much Sakura! If it weren't for that (gawd awfully) cute scene, I would've never created my Spring/Summer Collection for the fashion show next week! Oh, and…_

_Hi Sakura! How are you? I'm doing fine here in Bangkok! I just bought this AMAZINGLY CUTE hair ornament that I'm sure you would love! I swear it was made to be worn ESPECIALLY FOR YOU!_

_I'll come to Japan ASAP after the fashion show, so don't be too lonely in that apartment okay? Just met Li and my darling Eriol here, they were just on a one-day trip though. Something about a meeting and searching for… 'something'. Teehee~_

_Oh well, got to go Sakura, and be ready to be amazed by my new line! (I sent the pictures in another e-mail) See you soon, and take care!'_

* * *

><p><em><span>Somewhere in Beijing, 5 pm<span>_

Tomoyo flapped her hand across her face as she closed her compact laptop shut after typing an e-mail to her bestfriend that was left in Japan. She wiped the sweat trickling down her forehead as she complained about the hot weather in Bangkok in a café situated in the middle of the busy city.

While sipping into her cold coconut drink (_oh dear lord, the ecstasy!_), her thoughts wondered back to 3 hours ago, where she met her beloved and her cousin's beloved. Suddenly, blood rushed to her cheeks and tinted the already red ones more. Just remembering what had happened had almost made her release the _Shrilly Squeal of Deaf_ in the middle of public, not to mention, in a foreign country.

Taking deep breathes to calm herself, her memories walked back to the past few hours of stumbling into her darling and a very, very, _very, _anxious chocolate-haired man.

_Tomoyo was walking into one of the big, beautiful malls in Bangkok. Her heels clacking as her arms was covered with shopping bags, all of them came from various designer brands. Her walk was steady and graceful, just like a model walking down her own runway and owned it. _

_Spotting a particularly renowned jewelry shop, she decided to stop by. Entering the sparkling shop, she browsed through the glass cabinet displaying different kinds of precious diamonds and accessories and what-nots. A pink sakura pin caught her eye, and she asked a worker to take it out for a more closer observation._

_Holding the ornament in her hands carefully, she looked over the design with awe. It was beautiful. _

_The hair ornament was copper with the shape of a sakura, intricate designs were looped here and there, and several pink, white and emerald diamonds were sprayed across the ornament. It was simple and sweet, with a bit of elegant feeling to it. In Tomoyo's mind, it just spelled 'SAKURA'. _

_Not bothering to find out the price, she ordered the worker to pack it up. She decided to just tell Sakura that she bought this at a bazaar, cause Sakura wouldn't dare to accept a give this expensive. _

_Tomoyo walked over to the cashier, intending to pay, until he saw two familiar men coming into the shop._

_One was blue haired. _Dear?_ And the other was chocolate coloured._ Li?

_The woman's mind worked fast, eyes wide as she watched the two men walking hastily to some glass displays which consisted of only rings. The chocolate haired man was shouting his head off at his blue haired company._

_The thought of them skipping was out the window, because Li was a workaholic, he would never skip his work. The thought of them cheating with Thai women was also out of the window, because both of them would have been in hell right now. So deducing the hints (_coming into a jewelry shop; anxious expressions; hasty movements; blushing face on a particular man; a certain cousin teasing; etc._) , she came to one, _very happy_, conclusion. She hurriedly paid her purchase, and walked hurriedly over to the noisy men._

_Soon, the two men was accompanied with a woman with purple hair, being dragged in and out of jewelry shops in the whole of city of Bangkok with shopping bags covering their whole arms._

_(oh, did you know that workers who attended them before the woman tagged along thought they were _gay_ walking into a jewelry shop with one man flustered and the other smirking, who asked; "_Do you have any wedding rings here?_"?)_

* * *

><p><em>Sequel PART 1- close.<em>

* * *

><p>RR:: Okay... hope you guys still won't kill me yet, xD ANYWAY, this is only PART 1. So there's more, don't worry! It'll be finished with PART 3, and maybe I'll do short drabbles from time to time.

Oh, and I'm gonna selfishly promote my other story, titled, 'A Fetish With Glasses'. It's a Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfic, and it's M RATED. So it's YAOI. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but for those who do, if you guys have any free time, please read it, it'll make me happy, xD *gives chu cookies and bears and candy*

Sooo, the next'll update will come soon, probably. I will do irregular updates, so I'm gonna apologize in advance. Writing is just a hobby for me, but I would never discontinue my story. I know how sucky it is to read an unfinished story, as a fellow reader. So no matter how long I didn't update, I WON'T DISCONTINUE IT. So yeah, better thought I'd say this. :) Anyways, **please review, and give me ideas for the next chapter will ya? ;D**

Reije; OUT.


End file.
